callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1A2 Abrams
The M1A2 Abrams is a Main Battle Tank used by both the United States Army and United States Marine Corps, as well as Egypt, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia and Australia and is in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The M1 Abrams is named after General Creighton Abrams, former Army Chief of Staff and commander of the 37th Armoured Regiment. Entering service in 1980, M1 was originally armed with an M68A1 105MM rifled tank gun, but has since been upgraded to a 120MM M256A1 Smooth bore gun. It also carries a .50 Caliber M2 Machine-Gun on the commanders hatch up front, as well as an M240 in a coaxial mount and another M240 on a skate mount on the loaders hatch. It is powered by a Honeywell 1500 AGT1500 Horse Power Gas Turbine and a Allison X-1100-3B Hydro-kinetic Automatic transmission, making it capable of speeds of up to 45MPH on flat roads, 30 Cross Country. The M1A2 features a ballistic fire-control computer, allowing the Abrams to fire while on the move and disable a target from over 2000 meters away with a single shell. The composite armour of the M1A1 was strong enough to shrug off frontal assaults from Russian/Iraqi made 125MM Tank Guns and is capable of resisting RPG-7 warheads from the front and sides, though it is vulnerable from the rear and top. It was also strong enough to have, on at least one occasion, nearly flipped by a large IED, land on its treads and remain mobile with a traversing turret. The M1 Abrams' first combat action was during Operation Desert Storm by both Kuwaiti and American units. During this time, the M1 (specifically the M1A1) gained fame after much publicized victories against Iraqi T-55, T-62 and T-72 tanks. The Abrams has also seen combat in the 2003 War in Iraq as well, largely against insurgent fighters. In-Game The first sighting is during Charlie Don't Surf after clearing the first floor of the TV station. A marine comments "Yeah, there goes our boys!" and several M1s pass outside. The next one is during The Bog where players must break through the enemy lines to reach the Abrams tank War Pig and defend it. The next is during War Pig where players must escort the tank to safety. The last sighting is during Shock and Awe where M1A2 Abrams tanks were on the ground during the push to the capital of the Middle Eastern country supporting Marine Infantry units against OpFor armour and infantry. Their fate following the destruction of the capital is unknown, as they are not seen being destroyed neither are they seen retreating from the city. The Abrams is identified over the radio and on the cut scenes as an M1A2 but is portrayed as a M1A1. The reason for this is unknown but visually it can be distinguished as an M1A1 due to the lack of the new commander's periscope fitted only to the M1A2 models. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Abrams will be a usable vehicle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Trivia *At the end of War Pig, after the T-72 is destroyed and you must head for the LZ, you can jump onto the front of the tank and then on to its turret. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks